Twisted HalfHeart
by AngelicHonesty
Summary: Rima's always hated Nagihiko. However, when Amu and Nagihiko begin dating, will she stand by and watch "that insolent crossdresser steal my best friend!" or realize her own feelings towards him?


Rima hated Nagihiko to a fault.

She hated his violet hair that would always swing in her face irritatingly. She hated his perfect grammar, the way he'd articulate every single word he spoke. She hated his demeanor, his straight-A's, his chocolate-brown eyes, his annoying wink.

But watching Nagihiko and Amu walking together to school, their hands linked together, was the most painful thing of all.

Watching Nagihiko snitch her best friend away from her was more than she could bear.

So one day, she decided to do something about it

* * *

><p>Nagihiko liked Amu as more than a friend. He'd liked her since 5th grade, when he'd been masquerading as Nadeshiko. He'd suffered through his feelings all through 6th and 7th grade, until he finally worked up the courage to ask her out.<p>

And now Rima Mashiro was going to ruin it for him.

She'd whispered into his ear earlier, "Do you know what Amu would hate the most?"

Nagihiko knew what Amu would hate the most. The fact that he'd been crossdressing as Nadeshiko. The fact that he'd duped her so horribly.

But what could he do? If he told her now, she'd never trust him again. He'd lose the girl he'd been in love with for three years.

"I'm watching you, Fujisaki-san," Rima had breathed down his neck during Maths.

For a 4'2" petite blond, he had to admit, she was quite scary.

Scratch that. She was _really _scary.

"Nagi!" Nagihiko turned around to see Amu Hinamori running towards him, one hand clutching a pink notebook, the other holding her brown pleather bag. "Let's go to the movies tonight! The new movie is showing!"

"O-okay," Nagihiko stuttered, feeling his cheeks turn red.

"Oh, and I also invited Rima-chan, is that fine?"

_No._

* * *

><p>Rima had not wanted to go to the movies with Amu and Nagihiko. She did not need to waste three hours watching Amu and Nagihiko flirt.<p>

But apparently, she had no choice. Because Amu "needed moral support."

_Moral support, yeah right, _she thought cynically, watching Amu hug Nagihiko.

_Gross. Amu seriously has bad taste when it comes to guys. First Tadase, now _this _jerk..._

She wondered sadistically what would happen if she "accidentally" told Amu that Nagihiko was really Nadeshiko...or, would it be Nadeshiko really being Nagihiko?

Either way, that would be the end of _that _romantic relationship.

"Should we get a large popcorn or an extra-large?" Amu inquired, side-glancing at Rima.

"Get a large, I don't like popcorn," Rima grumbled, crossing her arms.

Amu nodded, then reached for her purse. Rima watched as her expression turned from happy to one of horror...

"Ikuto," she hissed.

"Black cat-san?" Nagihiko muttered.

"He's here," Amu replied.

Great. Maybe Ikuto would wreck Amu and Nagihiko's big date and make the evening slightly more interesting. Rima feverishly hoped so.

"Amu!" A deep baritone voice snickered behind her. Rima turned around, knowing that she'd see the tall figure of Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Go away!" Amu shrieked, her voice shriller than usual.

"Black cat-san," Nagihiko sneered, clenching his fists. "Get out."

"What movie are you guys watching?" Ikuto wanted to know.

"None of your business!" Amu and Nagihiko shouted in unison.

"Maybe the cute blonde pipsqueak will tell me," Ikuto said, turning to Rima.

"We're watching _Twisted Half-Moon_," Rima lied. They were actually watching _Project Elimination_, although she would rather be watching _Twisted Half-Moon_.

Ikuto's sapphire eyes flashed. "That movie...?"

"God, Rima-chan, why'd you tell him?" Nagihiko snapped, but when he winked at her, Rima knew he was in on the joke. Unfortunately. If he hadn't been, he and Ikuto could've gone to watch _Twisted Half-Moon_, and she and Amu could watch _Project Elimination_. Rima tried not to giggle at the mental image that popped in her head of the two boys sharing a bucket of buttered popcorn.

"What are you talking about, she was ly - " Amu begun. Nagihiko kicked her.

Amu looked at him, her eyes hurt. "Nagi, you don't have to _kick _me!"

"See, I'd never kick you," Ikuto piped up. "I'd make a way better boyfriend than you."

_Yeah, you wouldn't kick her_, Rima thought. _You'd try to grope her on the first date._

"Yeah, you wouldn't kick her," Nagihiko snarled. "You'd try to grope her on the first date."

Ikuto smiled wryly. "Maybe so."

Amu turned from Ikuto to Nagihiko. "I - you - Nagi, I don't believe - Rima, let's just go!" She grabbed Rima's hand and dragged her inside the theatre complex.

"I can't believe this," she wailed once inside the movie theater, making several other movie-goers turn around and stare at her. "I always thought Nagihiko was so perfect...but now, I mean, he left a _bruise_!"

"Maybe he's not so perfect after all," Rima suggested, trying to conceal her smirk.

"Should I break up with him?" Amu asked.

Rima hesitated. Normally she would've said yes, but...the thing was, Amu and Nagihiko really did make a good couple. And wouldn't it be cruel - too cruel - to break them apart?


End file.
